Eye of the Beholder
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto becomes what a true Uzumaki is. Added elements of Alive and active Senju clan, few members of the Uchiha clan alive as well. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**This Chapter was redone since some changes needed to be made as things came up and will for the better in the future.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Eye of the Beholder**

Uzumaki Naruto having blonde spiky hair ending in a ponytail, wearing a white with a blue swirl on the back shirt, and blue pants with fish netting shirt underneath it all sat with his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji talking as they along with their classmates were waiting for Iruka sensei so they can get their team assignments.

**Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime sitting in his chair felt a mind grain coming along as he looked at the Jounin and Chuunin in front of him as he began to talk. "As we know this year's batch of gennin contains some very talented gennin. We have the last Uzumaki who has unlocked a very powerful and legendary bloodline called the Rinnegan, a Senju who has the Mokuton bloodline on a high level, the Uchiha heir and heiress, and as well the heirs or heiress to the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, Akimichi, and Aburame clans. I have decided for Asuma will take the new Ino Shika Cho making team 10" he started as the man nodded

"Kurenai will take Kiba, Hinata, and Shino forming a tracking team which will be Team 8" he said as she nodded. "And Hatake Kakashi will form an elite assault team taking Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuki forming Team 7" he finished as an outburst came by then from the Senju jounin and Chuunin.

"Hokage sama you can't expect us to sit idly by as you put not one but two Uchiha's and the Uzumaki on the same team. As our clan alliance Naruto is our responsibility and we don't want the Uchiha's to be involved with him" spoke Senju Toka as Mikoto glared at her being one of the few survivors of the Uchiha massacre.

"What was that Senju" she glared as she ignored her. "And what do you propose I do. I can't remove him from the team. I already moved him into a house that's surrounded by the Senju and Inuzuka compounds. What more else" he asked annoyed

"Well if you can't remove him and I know you can't remove the Uchiha so I request you place Senju Sessin in the team as well" as the Sandaime looked a little shocked. "Two Uchiha's and a Senju on the same team. Surprising but I guess I will allow it. But Haruno Sakura will be moved to Team 6 which will now contain Haruno Sakura, Tayuya, and Ami with the Jounin sensei being Inuzuka Tsume. I chose the clan head since this would be the first all-female team in twenty years" he said as everyone nodded agreeing.

"Man I guess I'm not going to get any breaks with this team" muttered Kakashi

**Classroom**

"I can't wait until we go out on missions. We are going to rock the ninja world. And then it's straight to the top" shouted Kiba smacking Naruto hand as he agreed.

"(Sign) boys" muttered Ami who a female having purple hair stopping at her shoulders with brown eyes wearing a black one piece battle dress. She looked over at Ino and Sakura who were looking at them before their attention was drawn to Sasuke and Sasuki as they walked up to them.

"So straight to the top huh, I highly doubted you will get there Kiba" smirked Sasuki who was a female having long black hair with black eyes with the a lot more feminine look of Sasuke wearing a black short sleeve shirt and a black skirt with fish netting underneath crossing her arms. "Well don't rule him out. It's good to have dreams and you never know. He might make it there" shrugged a Naruto

"I can care less since I want to beat you. You are one the strongest in this class" said Sasuke glaring at him as he rubbed his head shyly

"But neither of you won't have to worry about making it to the top or beating Naruto because you won't be stronger than me" said Sessin having black long hair dark eyes, a first Hokage skin complexion, wearing a green shirt with the clan symbol on the back, black skirt, and fish netting on her legs, arms, and body.

Following her was a girl named Tayuya a having long red hair wearing a gray battle kimono and Hinata with their arms crossed while Sakura, Ino, and Ami stood behind Sasuke and Sasuki as the two groups entered a glaring war.

"Now, now we don't have to get into a fight now" spoke Naruto stepping in between trying to defuse the situation. They both lighten up just a bit before Sessin grabbed Naruto by the shirt.

"You better be on my team if any of them is" she said as he laughed while sweat dropping a little as Iruka stepped in.

"Alright everyone in your seats and Sessin let go of Naruto" he said as she let go of him and returned to her seats with everyone else. Once Iruka announced the teams there was an uproar from Team 7 and Team 6 or better yet Sessin and Sasuki as they ready to go at each other's throat and Tayuya glaring death at Sakura and Ami.

**After introduction and now training field**

The four were at the training grounds 7 as Naruto released a sign looking at Sasuki and Sessin glaring at each other while Sasuke cared less about what happens.

"This really sucks" muttered Naruto as he had enough walking to Sessin and grabbing her arm before he pulled her to the tree leaving her there. She looked confused but when she tried to move she couldn't and that was when she notice the sealing tag placed on the arm he grabbed her with.

Next Naruto slammed his hand on the ground making a black seal underneath it before blue charka chains wrapped around Sasuki bring her to her knees. Naruto looked at Sasuke before asking "do you need to be tied down too" as Sasuke released an "hn" and looked away. "Seals like a true Uzumaki" said Sasuki as Naruto said he would release the two when Kakashi arrives.

**Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime were watching the scene from his orb with other nins before he smirked at the sight. "I guess the Uzumaki forms the bridge between the Uchiha and Senju to keep them under control" he said as Kakashi arrived at the scene to explain the test as Naruto released the two.

**With Naruto**

"Begin" announced Kakashi as everyone toke for cover. Naruto hiding behind a tree looked at Kakashi. _'There is something more to this test but what is this. I need to stall while I think this out'_ he thought forming hand seals before he jumped out into the clearing next to the pound.

"_**Suiton: Hebi **__**Korijon**_ (Serpent Collision) he said as from the water a serpent made of water burst out splashing water all over even on Naruto before charging for the shock Kakashi.

'_That's a B Suiton Jutsu'_ he thought before dodging from side to side to avoid it before with a quick burst of charka avoided it as it slammed into the ground causing an explosion of water. Forming more seals he called out _**Suiton: Yari no Nami**_ (Spear of wave) as from behind him sharp spears of water came shooting out at Kakashi who dodged them coming closer to Naruto. When he got in twenty meters he disappeared with a burst of speed before appearing in front of Naruto ramming his fist into his stomach. Naruto coughed in shock dropping his Jutsu before he went up in smoke revealing a log to Kakashi annoyance when he dodged to the side from a straight line of fierce water that cut the log in half with almost him too.

Crouching on the tree branch with his hand on the ram seal was Naruto glaring at him. "You should know you can't beat me alone. I'm a jounin for a reason" spoke Kakashi as Naruto's eyes widen. "That's it the point is not those bells but teamwork. There is no way a gennin can beat a jounin on their own" spoke Naruto

"Very clever but you think I will allow you to tell the others" spoke Kakashi as he disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto who smirked at him.

"No but I wasn't going to give you the chance to stop me" he said facing Kakashi showing his bloodline active.

'_Oh shit he's using his bloodline it's a trap'_ thought Kakashi as a large seal appeared underneath the tree they were on. Kakashi tried to move but his moves were sluggish at best so Naruto easily caught him when blue charka chains came out of the tree wrapping around him and pulled him back into the tree holding him in place.

"You fox" spoke Kakashi as Naruto thanked and waved him goodbye before jumping off the tree and slowly walking out of the seal since it affected him too. Once out he raced into the trees.

Running through the trees he appeared behind Sessin and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream before letting go and telling her to follow him. Deciding to follow his lead they went into a clearing the same time for a clone to bring in Sasuki and Sasuke. Once they were here he dismissed the clone.

"Alright now that we are all here I can explain the meaning of this test. It's about teamwork since no single gennin can beat a jounin, especially an Elite jounin like Kakashi. It doesn't matter if we get the bells as long as we work as a team we will all pass" he said as Sasuki and Sessin glared at each other while Sasuke glared at him.

"You expect me to work with her/you" they all said

**With Kakashi**

Finally managing to slip his hand into his pocket he pulled out three explosive kunai. Throwing two at opposite ends of the seal on the ground and one at the roots of the tree they went off in an explosion disabling the seal, destroying the tree, and freeing him as the seal deactivating triggered trap seals all around as Kakashi eyes widen when he saw Kunai, Shuriken, senbon, and different types of fire Jutsu head for him.

"God fucking dammit Naruto" he growled

**With others**

They heard explosions going off as Naruto looked more alert. "We need to hurry since Kakashi is free now. Are you in or do you want to fail and deal with Iruka lectures for another year" he said as they all said they were in with a quick hurry. But Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with a few cuts and burns.

"Now Naruto that was not nice of you to say or do with those surprises" he said as Naruto muttered crap as he quickly activated his bloodline but Kakashi sensing the charka go to his eyes as he turned around to kick him he punched and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back through a few tree's.

Kakashi went through a few seals for Genjutsu for Sasuki to dispel them while Sasuke went through hand seals unleashing a fireball at him. He had managed to swiftly dodge it before he was between the two. Sessin formed a few seals and slammed her hand on the ground for spikes of wood to shoot out of the ground at him forcing him to stop his attempted counter as he dodged through it and getting closer to her now. With moves she couldn't block he beat her down with a possibility of breaking a few bones before he tossed her to a tree. Sasuke and Sasuki looked at him in shock before Kakashi did the same to them. Sasuke, Sasuki, and Sessin were leaning against a tree looking at the approaching Kakashi.

"Alright so who is going to die first" he said walking up to the three as Sasuke had a sprain wrist and arm, Sessin had a few factures in her arm and a few bruised ribs, and Sasuki had a fractured leg. They huddle back looking at him as he approached before he dashed at them with a kunai when Naruto appeared in front of them with a Katanna having strange seals all along it blocking the attack.

"I won't let you hurt them no more even if it cost me my life" he said as he used free hand to tap on of the seals on the sword making it glow red. "And what's with the red glow" he questioned. "It's a seal that pacts a massive explosion in it with another seal allowing me to contain it to five meters all around which is going to increase the explosion. We both die but they will be safe" answered Naruto

"Alright then. You guys passed" he smiled backing off as Naruto stopped the seal with a few hand signs and reseals his sword before looking at him in confusion with the others. "The point of this test like Naruto said before is teamwork" he said before Sessin glared at him saying "you were trying to kill us".

"Oh don't worry I wasn't going to. It was to force you to work together. Remember those who break the rules are trash but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than thrash. Now for the next test Naruto you must get those three to the hospital by yourself and without help from anyone including your clones" _'It's also for revenge from before you brat. That was overkill'_ "ja" he said Shunshin off. Naruto turned to the three and looked at their damage before started coming up with ideas.

"Alright I got idea" he said activating his bloodline as they looked at it in wonder. He picked up Sasuki piggy back with one leg around his waist and the other which was fractured on the side of his leg to which he used charka to stick it to his side so it wouldn't move. Then he picked up Sessin bridal style. Once secure they could tell he was muscular as they felt his muscles and he was picking them up with ease. "Off we go. Keep up Sasuke" he said pushing charka into his jumps and headed off to the hospital.

**Hospital room**

Naruto was sleeping in a chair in their rooms as the females watched him in silence while Sasuke was free to go home. Sasuki finally spoke up saying. "A woman can fall for him easily".

"Don't even think about it. I had eyes on him first. It's bad enough that I got Hinata, maybe Ami, and Tayuya after him. I don't need you as well" glared Sessin as she smirked back. "Well tough luck. He is going to help restore the Uchiha Clan" she said

"Yeah right. Not with him" glared Sasuki as they glared at each other before they noticed Naruto was up and looking at them with a sweat drop on his head. "Well glad to see you three ok, so I'm going to go now. I'll see you later" he said getting up for the door and started walking out.

"So he knows now" spoke Sessin. "Which is perfect since now he will play hard to get and I like a challenge" smirked Sasuki as Sessin smirked as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Eye of the Beholder

Walking back home Naruto felt a chill go down his spine causing him to walk a little faster than before. Coming across the gate guards for the Senju and Inuzuka clan compounds he waved to them as he started to head down the road to his home.

"Hey Naruto" called out a voice before he turned around to see Touka and her brother Shinn in their jounin outfits. Shinn had white skin with brown eyes having spiky black head.

"Hey how are you?" he asked as they smirked at him. "We saw your exam with Kakashi. Very impressive" she smiled as he rubbed his head embarrassed a little. "Thanks. So what's going on?"

"Well I want you to be aware since you are now considered an adult which means some things. Let's go inside so I can explain" she said as he nodded and let her in while Shinn said his goodbyes as he had a mission. Sitting on the couch of his living room she started to explain to him.

"You are the last Uzumaki and the council couldn't touch or bother you about repopulating your clan because you weren't an adult. That and you were not of age to reproduce plus you had us protecting you. After all who would want to go against the Senju clan? But now you are an adult and of age means they can start pressuring you to. But you will still and forever have the Senju clans support and help" said Touka as he smiled thanks.

"So any potential females" she asked as he blushed. "Oh I see there are" she smirked. "And what about your love life? I haven't seen you with a boyfriend since forever" he accused pointing at her. "That's because I'm saving myself for you when you are older" she replied as he blushed red to which she laughed at. "Later handsome" she said rubbing his hair before leaving

"Women are going to be the end of me" he muttered before walking to his stack of scrolls in his shelf and grabbing one with blue mystical deigns and a black and red mystical one thinking to himself.

'_But she does bring something to my mind. I need to get stronger if I want to protect my future clan and the ones I care about. And this will start me off'_ he thought opening the scrolls that he received for his 13 birthday. One on the top said in Kanji Rasengan and the other said extreme fitness.

**With Sasuki**

Coming home to meet the small family she has left which was her mother Mikoto, Mikoto's sister, few females who were already gennin, five female cousins, and Sasuke who left early. The females were having a get together when Itachi massacred the clan.

"Hey I'm home" she said gaining everyone's attention as Mikoto hugged her congratulating her on passing Kakashi's test.

"So what do you think of your team" she asked to which she signed sitting on the couch. "I have Senju Sessin on my team who's a real pain, my brother who looks at others as a rival, and then there is Uzumaki Naruto. What a guy he is. Even though he is in a clan alliance with the Senju which are both cousin clans he treats me fairly with no grudges at all. He is very strong and I guess he is the middle man in the team since he keeps us all together" she finished as everyone nodded

"So it seems we can rely on Naruto to treat us fairly and support us in our times of need" said Mikoto walking off confusing Sasuki

**Senju Compound**

Senju Sessin walked inside her house to see Touka waving her over. Reaching her side she decided to ask how was her team which ended up being similar to Sasuki in some ways.

"So Naruto is like the neutral party. Heh, just like an Uzumaki to try and find the peaceful way but still got the strength to back it up. A true Uzumaki which is what I love about them" she said ruffing up Sasuki hair and walking away

**A Week Later**

The team was now experiencing the misery of D ranks and for three people of the team were doing a mission that they hated. Catching Tora the cat and those people were Sasuki, Sasuke, and Sessin since Kakashi forbid Naruto from helping saying it was teamwork for the three so they wouldn't rely on Naruto all the time and to get rid of clan grudges. That and Naruto was going to place a gravity seal on the demon so it wouldn't move. Ever.

Team 7 were in front of the Hokage with the two females and Sasuke covered in scratches glaring at the cat getting hugged by the daimyo's wife while Naruto held up a tag having the gravity seal on it which Kakashi grabbed his wrist preventing him from placing it. Once she left the Hokage looked to address Team 7.

"Good work so let's see if we have anymore D rank missions left" he said as Sessin jumped up crossing her arms in a no fashion saying hell no.

"I agree give us a higher rank mission" said Sasuke as the Hokage signed. "It seems I must explain the meaning of assigning missions" he started as he lectured them and once he was finished he saw them talking to Naruto as he explained a seal.

"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled at them as Kakashi apologized.

"Hokage sama we have an extra member on our team instead of the standard D rank missions we should be able to go on a higher rank mission" explained Naruto as the Sandaime smirked at them.

"Well since you think so high of yourselves to think you don't have to listen to me I'll give you your mission…WITH two more extra members" he said as he signaled Anbu to him as he whispered to go grab certain individuals.

"I don't like the sound of this" muttered Kakashi as Naruto and Sasuke agreed. It wasn't long until two Anbu Shunshin in bringing Mikoto and Touka.

"Oh crap" muttered Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. "Team 7, Mikoto, and Touka you are to go on an escort mission to Nami. You can't refuse the mission and the client name is Tazuna. Bring in the client" he said as the secretary nodded and brought him in which was an old man looking on the drunken side.

"What" yelled Touka and Mikoto. "This is your punishment for giving me that headache earlier about the teams" he smirked

"My name is Tazuna the super bridge builder and you're going to protect me with your lives while I build my bridge" he said "And he's drunk" muttered Naruto. You're leaving in two hours dismissed" said the Hokage as Naruto walked out depressed with Kakashi following his lead while the Uchiha's and Senju's walked out glaring at each other.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just finished packing his dark blue book bag full of only a few things since inside and outside it was covered in seals that made it look like designs but was actually a lot more than that. Walking outside he went up to a training log placing his hand out making an orb of spinning charka which he slammed into a log destroying it.

'_The scroll said it would take months to master it but I did it in a week. I guess its back to sealing, elemental charka, and physical training again. Once I am jounin level in those I will go to my bloodline. Maybe Kage level in seals'_ he thought before walking on.

He met with the others to see the Uchiha's and Senju's still glaring at each other with Tazuna and Kakashi looking depressed at the sight. 'Well as long as they are not throwing jutsus and weapons at each other its fine' he thought

Sasuki had asked a few questions about Nami to which Kakashi answered while Naruto made sure he was between the Uchiha's and the Senju's so nothing can happen between the two. He could practically feel the deadly auroras of Mikoto and Touka getting ready to clash.

It wasn't long before they came across a puddle gaining the eyes of the jounin and to Kakashi surprise Naruto as well. Once they walked past it bursting out from it were two missing nin from Mist with metal claws charging past Kakashi, Mikoto, and Touka charging for Tazuna only for Naruto to react by getting in front and grabbing one of each of their forearms by the side holding the two who were shocked in place. Everyone could see in the line of path they were going they would have slashed Sasuki and Sessin on their way to Tazuna as they were mere inches away. On Naruto's bag two seals glowed which made two Kage Bunshin appear next to Naruto.

They clapped their hands together than bring it apart making a blue orb appear in between before they rammed it into the two shouting _**"Rasengan"**_. Letting go of them Naruto watched as they were sent flying back into a tree as the others watched in shock.

"The Rasengan" spoke Kakashi looking at Naruto who dismissed his clones and was breathing heavily before taking a knee. Touka helped Naruto to lean on a tree as Kakashi tied up the missing nins before integrating them. Once done they forced the information out of Tazuna about the real mission before he told them the truth about what Gato was doing to Wave before facing Naruto.

"Ok can you explain how you did that?" asked Mikoto placing her hands on her hips as everyone nodded. Naruto held up his hands showing two sealing tags on them which then turned into ash floating in the wind.

"Using the tags I grabbed a hold of them which purpose is to freeze the opponent in place as you saw. Those designs you see on my bag are actually seals. A lot of them which two seals made those Kage Bunshin. They made a Rasengan and you saw the rest" he explained

"How do you know that jutsu? The Rasengan" asked Kakashi. "The Sandaime gave me a scroll on it for my thirteen birthday. He told me to open it only after I pass my gennin test to which I did. I decided a week ago I must get stronger to protect those I care about it so I learned it. I can do it single handily but it takes time. For my clones though they must do it two handed since I haven't mastered it yet. It's one of the reasons why I'm tired and also because I rushed all those powerful techniques which is something I never did before. " he said leaning against the tree as Kakashi signed.

"You are one amazing ninja. It toke the Yondaime three years to create it, Jiraya the toad sage a year to master it, but it toke you a week to learn it" spoke Kakashi shocking everyone.

"I'm sure Naruto would want to continue the mission so do the rest of you?" asked Kakashi as everyone nodded. "I help him walk for now" said Kakashi helping up Naruto

'_Sensei your son is just like you. A genius and a protector'_ thought Kakashi as they walked on

By the time they were on a boat Naruto could finally move normally on his own. Looking at the bridge in amazement they could tell Tazuna does amazing work.

"Tazuna this bridge is amazing" spoke Naruto as Tazuna smirked proudly. "Well it's supposed to. This bridge is going to symbolize Nami freedom from Gato and improve the village overall" he answered as the boat slowly came to the shore. Once they had gotten onto the shore they noticed it was getting dark.

"We shall make camp since it was getting late. We will go on in the morning" said Kakashi as everyone sat down and unloaded their stuff to make camp. Once gathering fire wood and finished eating they were now watching the fire before Tazuna called it a night.

"Alright I will take first watch. Mikoto will get the next, followed by Sasuke and Sasuki, Naruto and Sessin, finally Touka" said Kakashi as everyone agreed and started to get ready.

Naruto had decided to lean against a tree closing his eyes and soon fell asleep to which Sessin noticed first. _'Great he is asleep'_ she smiled making her move and before anyone else could walked up to him and lay next to him using his shoulder as a pillow. "Damn her" muttered Sasuki seeing she moved first as she had similar ideas so she had slept near her mother and brother.

**Next Day**

The walk along the road as it was very quiet as you could see Naruto blushing remembering how he woke up with Sessin on him, while Sessin smirked proudly. Slowly a mist came over them making visibility hard to see before a swooshing sound was heard to which Kakashi heard first yelling for everyone to get down making everyone duck as Sasuke forced Tazuna down for a large sword to come over their heads slamming into a tree. Looking at the sword they saw it buried in the tree before a man landed on to facing them.

"Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist" spoke Kakashi as the man smirked. "It seems I've hit the jackpot. Sharingan no Kakashi, Touka of the Protecting forest, and the Shadow Mistress Mikoto. Hand over the bridge builder and I won't kill you" he said as everyone gotten into defensive stances.

"Protect the bridge builder" said Kakashi pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan as Mikoto activated hers as well. Everyone was going to come together to make a tight circle

"Oh no you don't _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_** (**Hidden Mist Jutsu)" spoke Zabuza as the mist started getting thicker. Sasuke and Sessin around Tazuna but before Sasuki and Naruto could get close to it the fog got too thick to see with a wave of killing intent spreading over the field freezing the two in place. Naruto broke free of it with a burst of charka.

"I guess I have to use this" he said as he activated his bloodline and formed a ram seal. Sasuki was looking around for anyone in fear but couldn't see anyone.

'_Where is everyone' _she thought as her fear made her unable to talk when a large shadow appear in front of her to reveal Zabuza about to bring his sword down on her. She managed to glance behind her to see him before Naruto appear by her side picking her up bridal style and jumping off making him slam his sword into the ground. _'How the hell did he know I was going to attack her and managed to save her' _he thought with a growl before moving on.

Zabuza had then appeared in the middle of the formation for Naruto to appear with his back to him and his sword out and stabbing him. Below him was Sasuki on her knees clutching his leg tightly.

"How in the hell" muttered Zabuza as he went up with water. Before long the Mist clear to reveal Zabuza glaring at Naruto who was in front of him having his sword out. It was then that he saw Naruto's eyes.

"Wait those eyes" he started. "Yes with them I could see you the whole time and track you easily" he said as the man growled at him slashing his sword at him as Naruto jumped back for Kakashi to appear in front of him blocking his attack.

"Good work Naruto" he said blocking the sword with a kunai. "That brat stopped all my attacks from happening. After I kill you he is next" he said as Touka appear from his side kicking him back.

"I don't think so. It's time I show you why they call me the Protecting Forest" she glared at him forming hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground shouting _**"Mokuton no Jutsu"**_. Naruto jumped back retreating back to his group as Sasuki got up and hugged him to everyone's confusion except his. "I saved her" he explained rubbing his head embarrassed as everyone released a "oh".

'_Lucky bitch'_ thought Sessin

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza was slammed back into a tree were roots grew and wrapped around his limbs with Kakashi throwing a few kunai into them before appearing next to him with a kunai. "Your future is death" said Kakashi before a few senbon went into Zabuza's neck knocking him unconscious. Looking to the side they saw a hunter nin from Mizu.

"Thank you for helping me taking him down. I have been after him for a while. So excuse me while I get rid of the body" she said grabbing his shoulder and leaving in a Shunshin.

"Well that takes care of that. Let's hurry back to Tazuna's house to heal Naruto" said Kakashi confusing everyone. "What do you mean? I'm fine" spoke Naruto as Kakashi pointed at the cut that was bleeding going from his hip to some of his back. "When did that" he started when he remembered rescuing Sasuki. _'His blade must have glanced me but damn is that sharp. I didn't notice I was bleeding until Kakashi-sensei pointed out. That Sharingan is amazing to spot that' _he thought before blacking out hearing everyone cries of worry.


End file.
